


Mine Eyes Have Seen

by jessebee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bonding, M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:09:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessebee/pseuds/jessebee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uhm, soulbonding.  Yeah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine Eyes Have Seen

 

 

 

 

Gabriel looked at Sam sitting crossed-legged in front of him, knees practically touching his and eyes bright, and asked himself one more time what the _fuck_ he thought he was doing. "Sam –"

 

"Gabriel." Sam caught his hands, paradoxically smaller than Sam's in this shape when in reality, his true self was quite possibly bigger than Sam could comprehend. "I want this. So much." And there was no questioning that truth, because Gabriel felt it now as he had then, as he had ever since Sam had first found out that this was possible; felt the want and need and the _love_ radiating off of that beautiful, damaged soul. "But if you don't –"

 

Gabriel turned his hands within Sam's and gripped, squeezed. "I _do_ , Sam. Or we wouldn't be here. But you don't have grace and I don't have a soul, which makes this tricky. We're not just gonna slide together easy like chocolate and peanu –"

 

Sam cut him off with a kiss and Gabriel let it happen, closed his eyes and lost himself in the familiar taste and scent, the human heat of his lover. "You're stalling, angel," Sam whispered finally, drawing back only far enough to breathe. "You've been out of harness for a while; maybe it's too tricky for you."

 

Gabriel's eyes snapped open and he glared into the warm brown ones only inches from his own. "Ex- _cuse_ me?"

 

"No? So – put up or shut up." And dammit, Sam was _laughing_ at him. Laughing and daring and loving and yes, there was nervousness and a touch of fear but they were only a few threads in the vast weave of Sam's affection and trust. Gabriel huffed. When the hells had this irritating human learned to read him so well?

 

_Maybe around the time you told him you loved him?_

 

"Close your eyes," he murmured. Sam did, and Gabriel gave him a quick kiss on the nose. "And keep 'em closed until I give you the all-clear, capisce? Or we stop right now."

 

Sam grimaced. "Gabriel –"  
  


" _Promise_ me, Sam." _Because if I hurt you, I'll – I_ _ **can't**_ _hurt you. Don't_ _ **let**_ _me._

 

Sam's eyes would be rolling now if they were open, Gabriel could tell. "Promise. Can we get on with it now?"

 

_Oh, Sam_.

 

The wards had been laid out as tight and solid as two angels could make them, and the circle cast, ring within ring of protection around them, glowing to Gabriel's sight. Somewhere outside, Castiel had insisted on standing watch as well, Gabriel knew, although he could sense only the barest hint of his brother's presence through the protections. It was as ready as it would get. Gabriel took a deep breath he didn't need, and _reached_.

 

Sam sucked in air as Gabriel brushed grace against the raw edges of his soul. A grace-touch was still new, Gabriel had done this only a few times when they'd made love; the intimacy of it was nearly more than he could bear. And this would be far, far more than just a touch.

 

This would be everything.

 

The chant rose up in his head, ritual nearly as old as he was in the angelic language few humans had ever fully heard, the syllables mankind wasn't capable of pronouncing. They wove the spell even as Gabriel wove his grace, creating a shining net of power close around Sam's soul, energy sliding into cracks, coiling carefully around rough edges, the bars and bricks and walls built of a lifetime of hurt.

 

Sam's breath caught again, hard, as Gabriel pressed closer, the spell taking on momentum and sound, pushing them together. The final words dropped from his mouth and the magic took over, and Gabriel gasped now as the pushing rapidly became metaphysical shoving and a psychic roar, the spell seeking to meld, to bind, to twine together, grace into grace.

 

But Sam wasn't an angel.

 

The room lit with cosmic fire as Gabriel's human form wavered and cracked under the strain to direct the magic, wings arcing out to slam against the curving walls of the circle. _Sam, open up, let me in_ , he gasped, struggling to form the thought, to make Sam hear. If Sam couldn't do this, surrender to the spell, to the protection the bond would give him – _Let me_ _ **in**_ _, Sam, love,_ _ **please**_ _-_

 

_*G-Gabriel._ _ **Yes**_.*

 

And then all he felt, all he knew, all there _was_ , was Sam.

 

#

 

Everything was warmth. Warmth and comfort and safety and love, such love, a musical chord around him and in him and he wanted to sing and weep for joy, if that was possible, because it was _everything_ , everything he'd been missing for millennia, like the harmony of his brothers and sisters but so much _better_ , so much _more_ , it was –

 

_*Mmm. Well, if you do, I so claim the right to tease you for crying your way through sex.*_

 

Didn't matter that he'd never heard that "voice" before, he knew it instantly _. Sam._

 

_*Mmm.*_ The thought was rich and lazy _. *Morning. Or afternoon, or something.*_

 

Gabriel pried his eyes open, and the physical drifted back within his grasp. Sam was a heavy, warm blanket against Gabriel's side, wrapped around him like an octopus and head settled just so in the hollow of his shoulder. There was something soft beneath them both that he didn't – quite – remember conjuring.

 

Also, they were a lot more naked. And sticky. Wow. When had that – * _Sam?*_

 

Sam shifted up onto one elbow and looked down, his gaze warm and wide and _there_. "Hi. I can open my eyes now, right?" he said with a little smirk. He looked completely wrecked and dazed and happy, and still his expression couldn't begin to encompass the utter joy running beneath it, humming through the bond – the bond.

 

Grace-bond. Soul-bond.

 

Moth-wing light, granite-solid; more eternal than the bones of the earth.

 

"Smartass," Gabriel whispered, and swallowed as Sam looked him over with eyes that saw everything now, swallowed again as Sam reached to touch what he could now see, running wondering fingertips along the leading edge of Gabriel's left wing. "Yeah, you can open your eyes."

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Mine Eyes Have Seen  
> Author: jesse  
> Genre: Schmoooooooop  
> Pairing: Gabriel/Sam  
> Spoilers: Don't think so  
> Warnings: Saaaaaaap  
> Word Count: ~1000  
> Summary: Uhm, soulbonding. Yeah.  
> Note: For my schmoop_bingo card – "soulbonding." Big thanks to cageyklio and morganoconner for looking this over. And morgan? This is all your fault.


End file.
